Birds of Prey
by Gina Tsukiko
Summary: What are three sisters to do when they're about to be evicted from their home? Why go on a crime spree of course. Beware the Birds of Prey! Non-powers AU. Additional Pairings to be discovered. Inspired by Birds of Prey Song. Dinah/Oliver Black Canary/Green Arrow. Rating may change.


**So this is just an idea that came to me after listening to the Birds of Prey song for about 2 hrs. nonstop. I might continue this if the muse persists….or if this gets a lot of attention. And by that I mean, REVIEW! It is my life blood and motivation! Two words or two paragraphs. Doesn't make a difference. Leave a comment of what you liked, what you might want to see, how awesome/awful you think I am at writing. Who cares, just take a few seconds and REVIEW! And listen to that song just one more time while you're at it. **

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Batman, in any way shape or form, do you really think I'd be on FanFiction?**

_**-Television—**_

"**talking"**

**Star City**

Helena looked away from the small t.v. sitting on the floor at the sound of the shower turning off. Finally.

"You better have left me some hot water this time Canary!" Helena turned back to the local news as another woman walked out of the bathroom, toweling off her hair.

"Relax. There's plenty left. It's not like I was in there for hours. Like _some_ people." Dinah walked over to the single run down couch and plopped herself on Helena's lap; only slightly less bumpy than the actual cushions.

Helena sniffed. "Please. It takes time to look this good." She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder for emphasis. Dinah had to admit that her sister's hair _was_ very pretty. Not that it compared to her own golden locks.

_-ueen's latest escapade leaves fans wondering: Who __**really**__ knows where his arrow points? After a late night of partying at The Rogue's Gallery, Queen was seen leaving the club with other members of The League, with the exception of owner and operator Mr. Wayne, all were highly inebriated as they left the scene.-_

Helena and Dinah watched as Oliver Queen, the most notable bachelor in Star City stumbled towards the awaiting limo. He seemed to trip on nothing before being caught by another member of the mile-high club. Lately all the rich millionaires of the country were starting to hang out more and more. Going to clubs, attending charity auctions and just basking in each other's 'glory'. The rest of the country's population, at least the female half, was going crazy: making and selling League swag, forming fan clubs and generally stalking the wealthy bachelors. All deluded into their own fantasies of snagging one of them for their own and living the rest of their lives in a rich stupor.

_-e see Jaime Reyes, sole heir to the Kord Industries computer empire helping our very own Oliver 'Ollie' Queen into the limo. Watch out ladies, you might have some unseen competition.—_

"Always knew one of 'em had to be gay." Helena pushed Dinah off the couch to fall to the grungy carpet. The blonde rolled to watch her older sister walk towards the bathroom to take her own shower. "Typical he'd be the one to play for the other team." Dinah raised a brow at her.

"Didn't you two use to hang out together? You know, before he suddenly got rich and became such a tool?" Helena snorted.

"He was always a tool. If you know what I mean." Dinah cringed at Helena's rude gesture. Did she always have to be so crude?

"Have you slept with everyone on the League?"

Dinah didn't think she would answer when she heard the other girl's voice through the walls. "Only the cute ones. Talk to Selina if you _really_ want the details." Dinah made a gagging noise.

"No thanks." Being the youngest really had its downsides sometimes. While her eldest sister, Selina, was out living her life on the streets (whatever that was) and earning a name for herself, Dinah was forced to go to school and try to actually keep their family out of the gutter. Helena had gone for a few years too, if only to look out for their little "baby bird" before she too dropped out to make money on the streets. No matter how she begged or snooped, neither of her sisters would ever tell her _exactly_ what it was they did. Dinah just hoped it wasn't _too_ illegal.

Dinah hummed to herself, making a snack in the small kitchen attached to the living room. Whatever those two earned, it was only enough for them to afford a small studio apartment on the outskirts of Star, while still keeping enough aside for Dinah's schooling. Dinah opened the microwave door, banging the fridge closed in the process. Careful not to spill her noodles, she attempted to fill her bowl of leftover pasta with water and sauce at the small sink without flooding the counter.

'Small studio apartment' was really pushing it. Even for one person, it was hardly a big enough living space with the small living room hardly bigger than a walk in closet, the bathroom and kitchen taking up even less space than actual closets. One person might have been comfortable; if that person where never home and was as neat as a pin. For three teenaged girls? There was hardly enough room to breathe let alone sleep.

Dinah sat on the couch with her food, relishing the time she had to herself. Even if she was the youngest, that didn't mean her sisters had to coddle her all the time. Dinah winced, remembering earlier that morning. Helena had tried to drop her off, but ended up almost getting arrested instead.

She glanced towards the bathroom, the garbled sound of singing filling the room. Dinah turned the t.v. back on to drown her out, promising herself that she would never let her sister near fruit again.

_-"Hey Ladies! It's that time again! Time for your daily update on everyone's favorite pastime!" The t.v. host yanked on a thick yellow rope, revealing a cartoonishly large sign. "Time for Fangirl Mancatchin'!" An equally large remote poofed out of nowhere and into the female host's hand. She pointed it at the sign, a picture of Hal Jordan replacing the earlier words._

"_Just look at this big strong man! And a heart of gold to match. Unlike any other rich guy, Hal here donates nearly all his earnings to foster homes and orphanages across the country. But don't worry, there's plenty left for us when we get 'im! I mean, how else could he afford to go out all night on a toymaker's salary?"-_

Chills went down Dinah's spine at the host's "sultry" smile and wink. The girl's pale face and black makeup was garish in comparison to her bright red jumpsuit.

"Why she dresses like a clown is beyond me." Dinah only paid half attention to the images of Lantern Toys' CEO. She already knew his story; hard not to when the whole League was on practically every channel. Hal Jordan, one of three adopted brothers to inherit the Lantern Toys Corp. was the middle child, but seemed to be the most dedicated to running the family business. Although his older brother, John Stewart, decided to put their charity money towards children, it was Hal who decided to donate in the first place. Considering the third brother, Guy Gardner, was a mooch and party boy, the children of the world got off lucky.

Dinah finished off her noodles, idly listening as Harley Quinn rambled on about how "great a daddy he'd make!", swooning over his recent philanthropic actions. The pictures changed to the next man on the list: Jaime Reyes.

_-"Just look at his perfectly toned skin! Can't find that anywhere north of the border!" Harley winked again before the picture reel began again.—_

The recently eaten noodles almost made a return visit in response. This was the first time that Jaime had appeared on the show instead of his uncle and mentor Ted Kord. His uncle was untouchable to the press, the real golden boy. Jaime would have been the same, considering he usually stayed indoors presumably learning from Ted and using his own genius for the betterment of Kord Industries. First mistake: hanging out with the League. About a week ago, the poor boy had been persuaded to a night on the town with 'the boys', leading to his headline on the 8 o'clock news.

"Poor kid." Jaime had only just turned to 21, most likely the main reason he had gotten drunk that night. Dinah's pity soon turned to mirth at the next bachelor's portrait.

_-"Put on your running shoes girls, or this might be the one that got away! But ooooh! Lookit dat ass!"—_

She couldn't help but agree with the creepy clown host on that, especially with a close up of said ass staring her in the face. Barry Allen, 'Fastest Man Alive'. Dinah couldn't help but wonder if the smooth talker himself came up with that moniker. According to the tabloids, Barry 'Flash' Allen had been running track and winning trophies since his early teens. Latest news was he had his eyes on an Olympic medal. Dinah smirked to herself. Of course, if the news tabloids were accurate, he'd have to cut back on the partying a bit. Or a lot. He was almost as bad as…

_-Harley fanned herself with the giant remote. "No matter what they say, I'm sure all you ladies out there are up to the task of turning this guys head the right direction. I'd hit that any day!" She sighed, completely enraptured.—_

A white rage rose in Dinah. That man; no matter how popular in the publics eyes he became, she would always hate that man. Oliver Queen, owner and CEO of Queen Industries and owner of most of the city to boot. He spent all his time bar hopping, throwing his money on cheap thrills and even cheaper women while she and her sisters barely scraped by. Where did he get off?!

Careful not to lose control, Dinah gently placed the empty noodle bowl on the ground. The last thing they needed was for her to bust the t.v. in a blind rage. But he just got under her skin so much! Most of the League, while still floating obliviously above the 'mortals' that surrounded them, at least tried to be humble; to give back. Or at least they tried. But not Oliver Queen.

His father built Queen Industries from the ground up, and his son squandered it with no remorse.

There was a time, back when things weren't quite so bad and Mr. Queen was still alive, that she and her sisters weren't bitter at the world and actually _liked_ Ollie. A faint memory still remained of when Helena had gotten back from school, gushing about how nice Ollie was and how he had taught her how to fire a crossbow. They had gotten into a little trouble with the gym teachers for using equipment without supervision, but it was nothing to a guy whose daddy could buy a new library and wipe everything under the rug. She couldn't remember, but Dinah could almost swear those two had a fling going on at the time.

Dinah was about to change the channel when a voice startled her.

"Really? I didn't peg you as the kind to watch this drivel." Dinah jumped. She hadn't noticed Helena entering the room.

She huffed. "I'm not. I was just about to change it." Helena jumped over the couch and onto her little sister, snatching the remote.

"Well I am! How else am I supposed to get a guy without these _great_ tips?" Helena gestured to the t.v. where Harley was still drooling over Queen.

"You never had trouble before. What's up, got someone special in mind?" Dina smirked. It had been awhile since someone had caught the eye of the Huntress. Dinah truly felt for whoever it was this time; the last one had sworn off all women entirely….except her of course. Men had a tendency to become obsessed with Helena in an entirely unhealthy way.

"Pfft! As if. I'm just tired of the usual fare around here." Helena watched lazily as King Orin had his turn on the tube. "Think I could get a guy like that? Might be able to afford decent stuff for once."

Dinah smiled sadly and started combing her fingers through her sister's hair. She always got so grumpy when it tangled but almost never bothered to do it herself. She usually went to Selina when she wanted her hair combed; of the three of them Selina had the most unruly hair and thus the most experience with taming it. Not that she ever agreed without being equally as lazy. Dinah could never get over how Helena and Selina could be so similar while she was always the black sheep. The black Canary.

"You can do better than him." Somehow she doubted her cynical sister could stand Orin's tendency to be overly zealous and optimistic. Even though the guy was literally heir to some random tiny country somewhere, the guy spent his free time as a motivational speaker wherever he could. She could just see Helena trying to chase him down with her personal cross bow. The poor guy was so clueless during interviews Dinah couldn't imagine he would be any better in real life.

"Hmmmm. You're right. Ew. I can definitely do better than that joker." Helena rolled over, unconsciously giving Dinah better access to her still tangled hair. Even distracted by hot available guys, she still cared about how she looked. Dinah looked up to see Ed O'Brian's face plastered on the screen. Of all the members of the so called League, O'Brian's story was the sketchiest. She still hated Queen with a burning passion, but at least his money was actually _his_.

The news and other officials didn't talk about his origins much, but the fansites were flooded with theories. Some said he sold U.S. secrets to opposing countries in exchange for wealth and power in the new world order. Others were convinced he ran an underground drug cartel. The most outstanding story she had heard so far was he wasn't even the real O'Brian but someone who had stolen his face after the original made his millions, then stole his identity without the knowledge of how to make more; which explained why his story always changed when he talked to the press.

Dinah was under the distinct impression that the fangirls were giving him too much credit. The man was an absolute screw up; he could hardly keep his drink down let alone pull of anything truly high-risk.

Regardless, he still managed to exude a certain kind of presence that promised a swim with the fishes if you asked too many questions. Even Harley noticed it, although she sold it as "the bad boy/play boy, the kind that knew where all the parties were and all the back doors".

"I think I might disown you if you started seeing that man." The two girls on the couch hardly flinched at the new voice. It was hardly new for Selina to walk in unexpectedly. All those years of working the streets practically made her a part of them, able to blend completely with her environment…at least when she wanted to. She was perfectly capable of drawing the attention of a crowded room simply by standing still. Selina's entire posture exuded confidence in everything she did, and the knowledge that she knew _exactly_ what she could with that confidence. Pure power wrapped in feline grace.

If men were obsessed with Huntress, then they were rabid for Catwoman.

Selina slinked across the room to drape herself across the back of the crowded couch.

"Now that's what I call a man." Dinah sighed. Of course. The only man in the world powerful enough to rule the world in a week would _of course_ be the only man her eldest sister would ever be seriously interested in. No matter how her sister acted, she had the sneaking suspicion she was a submissive type. If a very aggressive one at that.

Bruce Wayne, Owner and CEO of Wayne Industries, son the saintly saviours of Gotham City, who also just so happened to have cornered the business of club owning. It would have tainted his parents' memory if it hadn't been such a savvy business plan. Not only could he prevent his reckless and rich buddies from humiliating themselves, not to mention wasting all their money, but he also managed to up the prestige of his clubs to rival that of the White House itself. People were willing to sell their own grandmothers for ten minutes in his most well known club, The Rogue's Gallery.

The only thing keeping Bruce Wayne's name from dragging in the mud? He continued to keep Gotham a clean and safe place, just the way his parents had left it. Unlike Oliver Queen.

"I see what you mean sis. He is simply to die for!" Helena said.

_-"Those baby blues, that strong chin! Tall, dark and handsom, move over for Bruce Wayne! The single lady's Dark Knight in shining armour come to save us from poverty!"—_

Selina and Helena shouted along with the t.v., startling Dinah out of her Queen Hate Spiral.

"How often do you two watch this show?" She looked at her sisters suspiciously. "Is this what you do when I'm at school? Watch crap t.v. and pine after guys that'll never look at you twice?!" The two gave her identical skeptical looks. Dinah was struck again by how different she was from her sisters. Selina was the eldest at 25, Helena only one year younger; leaving Dinah trailing behind at 22. Right now, facing her two dark haired, pale sisters, that extra year difference felt like ten. She knew her sisters loved her dearly, they practically smothered her trying to show it, but she still felt like there was something keeping her from truly connecting the way they did with each other.

"I think someone's forgotten how…desirable her big sisters are." Selina stretched, somehow making the simple movement incredibly sensual. Dinah raised her hands in the universal surrender.

"You don't need to remind me! I'm just saying, even if they _did_ give you the time of day, who says they'll _keep_ doing it? Guys like that are only interested in one thing, and it sure isn't poor girls like us." Dinah's words seemed to deflate any teasing fun that had found it's way into the small apartment. She felt something twist painfully in her chest when Selina frowned.

"You're right." Helena said, drawing their attention. "They're too busy congratulating themselves on their success and measuring sticks to truly appreciate what they're missing." Helena stretched as well, still draped across Dinah's lap. Where Selina was slow and sensual, Helena seemed to coil upon herself before releasing, tightly controlled power in every muscle. Selina was untamed, but Helena was dangerous. Dinah couldn't help but feel like an ugly duckling in comparison.

Dinah pushed the older girl off her lap good naturedly. A small chuckle sounded behind her. "Any one of us is more than a match for any one of those fools." Dinah had just long enough to realize she had just been complimented before she spoke again. "All the more reason to aim for the top and take 'em for all they're worth." Helena walked over to closet in the corner, rummaging for something to sleep in.

"Which is quite a lot, apparently." Dinah shook her head exasperated. There was just no getting through to them. Following their lead, she stood from the couch, feeling her muscles pull against her clothes comfortably as she stretched. She wasn't powerful or sexy like her sisters, but she was fit. Every week night at the local gym kept her muscles lean and her waist tiny. She may be small, but her punch could knock a man out cold. She knew, she tested it often enough.

Dinah was still smirking to herself when she finally laid down to sleep. Selina had claimed the blow up mattress again, citing her need for 'actual beauty sleep' for her reason of skipping the usual sleeping routine. It was technically her turn for the mattress, but she didn't mind. She actually preferred the sleeping bag in the kitchen. It was the only place she could see the sky and pretend.

Pretend that reality was the dream, her fantasies her true life. Just waiting for her to close her eyes and believe for one more night.


End file.
